Λαβωμένο Ξωτικό
by UnicaAmicaPoetae
Summary: .:Είσαι κοντά μου το νιώθω, λαβωμένο ξωτικό:.\\Kohta… Συγνώμη… Σ' ευχαριστώ… Για όλα\\ one-shot/songfic. Kohta x Lucy. R&R.


**Σ.Σ.** Για κάποιο περίεργο λόγο, μόλις ακούω το τραγούδι "Λαβωμένο Ξωτικό" φέρνω αμέσως στο μυαλό μου το Elfen Lied. Έτσι, αποφάσισα να γράψω αυτή την ιστορία, η οποία είναι το πρώτο μου fanfic στα ελληνικά. Ελπίζω να βγήκε κάτι καλό! Α, και δε θέλω flames στα reviews, εντάξει;! (^/_\^)

**Disclaimer:** Η σειρά manga/anime "Elfen Lied" ανήκει στον Lynn Okamoto, ενώ το τραγούδι "Λαβωμένο Ξωτικό" που χρησιμοποιήθηκε ανήκει στους Active Member.

* * *

><p>Δάκρυα που κυλήσανε για σένα γίνανε τραγούδια<p>

λόγια που είχα ακούσει θυμωμένα, ναι τα ακούω και εδώ.

Νύχτες που απ' τα ξίδια, στήναμε χορό με τα αγγελούδια

έψαχνα στα σύννεφα τα μάτια σου κάπου να βρω.

Ο δρόμος ήταν σκοτεινός και υγρός από τη βροχή που δίχως έλεος έπεφτε στη διψασμένη γη. Κανένας δε θα ήθελε να είναι έξω εκείνη την ώρα. Κανένας, εκτός από ένα παράξενο κορίτσι με δύο τρομακτικά κέρατα στο κεφάλι και αλλόκοτα μαλλιά που είχαν το χρώμα των ρόδων. Το κορίτσι έκλαιγε μόνο του, καθισμένο στο βρώμικο και αφιλόξενο πεζοδρόμιο, με έναν ήχο υπόκωφο αλλά ολότελα σπαρακτικό. Η απόκοσμη ομορφιά της είχε τσαλακωθεί από τον πόνο που έπαιρνε υλική υπόσταση μέσω των ζεστών δακρύων που ξέφευγαν από τα μάτια της. _Τα μάτια της._ Αυτά τα πληγωμένα αστέρια που πρόδιδαν το παρελθόν και την ιστορία της.

Η Lucy αγκάλιασε σφιχτά το κορμί της. Το κρύο ήταν ένας δυνατός αντίπαλος που έπρεπε να νικήσει. Ο παγωμένος αέρας, όμως, διαπερνούσε τα ρούχα της και συναντούσε την πορσελάνινη σάρκα της. Σύντομα άρχισε να τρέμει, χωρίς να είναι σίγουρη για το αν το κρύο ή η θλίψη της ήταν η αιτία.

Νιώθοντας υπερβολικά κουρασμένη τόσο σωματικά, όσο και ψυχικά, πλάγιασε πάνω σ' ένα κοντινό τοίχο. Σιγά-σιγά, τα μάτια της ανέβηκαν προς τα πάνω και κοίταξαν τον απέραντο ουρανό, ψάχνοντας απελπισμένα για κάποια απειροελάχιστη ελπίδα. Εις μάτην όμως, καθώς το βαθύ μπλε χρώμα του τής θύμιζε τις μελαγχολικές ίριδες των ματιών _εκείνου. _Τα δύο ζοφερά ρουμπίνια που στόλιζαν το πρόσωπό της χαμήλωσαν ξανά, μα τώρα ένιωθαν ακόμα πιο ντροπιασμένα και μόνα.

Έπαιρνα από πίσω το αίμα που 'τρεχε απ' τις πληγές σου

μέσα μου κρατούσα ένα θαμμένο χρόνια μυστικό

έκλεβα λιγάκι από τις ψεύτικες ρε τις χαρές σου

σου άπλωνα το χέρι να έρθεις λαβωμένο ξωτικό.

Μια φευγαλέα φιγούρα εμφανίστηκε ανάμεσα στα έρημα λόγω της βροχής στενά. Το αγόρι έμοιαζε να είχε διασχίσει το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της πόλης με σκοπό να βρει κάτι χαμένο και πολύτιμο. Ακούμπησε για λίγο το χέρι του σε ένα τοίχο και σταμάτησε να τρέχει, για να ξαναβρεί το ρυθμό της αναπνοής του αλλά και να σκεφτεί που μπορεί να είχε πάει το κορίτσι. Πονούσε κι εκείνος, κι ας ήταν αυτός που προκάλεσε τη φυγή της. Μα δεν ήταν η Lucy αυτή που τον πλήγωσε πρώτη εκείνη τη μοιραία βραδιά; Ωστόσο ό,τι έκανε, το έκανε γιατί ένιωσε προδομένη από τον ίδιο.

Ο Kohta κούνησε το κεφάλι του δεξιά και αριστερά έτσι ώστε να αποβάλλει αυτό τον αέναο κύκλο ενοχών και εκδίκησης. Έπειτα, έμεινε να προσπαθεί να διακρίνει κάποιο αστέρι στον ουρανό, μήπως τον καθοδηγούσε μέχρι το μυστηριώδες κορίτσι. Κανένα δεν του προσέφερε τη βοήθειά του και ο Kohta θεώρησε πως είχαν πλέον εγκαταλείψει τις ελπίδες τους, εκείνος όμως αρνιόταν σθεναρά να αφήσει τη Lucy μόνη ξανά.

Έχοντας ανακτήσει τις δυνάμεις του, ξεκίνησε πάλι την πορεία του. Όμως, όσο περισσότερο προχωρούσε, τόσο οι ενοχές και η πικρία τον κατέκλυζαν.

Και εγώ θυμάμαι παντού να σε ψάχνω ξωτικό

να δω αλήθεια αν είσαι όπως μου λέγανε κακό

να αντικρίσω τα μάτια σου, το μαγικό σου βλέμμα

που είχα ακούσει όποιος σε δει θα ποτίσει λέει ψέμα.

"_Kohta, σε παρακαλώ, άφησέ με να σου εξηγήσω.." φώναξε κλαίγοντας η Lucy._

_Το αγόρι μπροστά της είχε αφηνιάσει. Ποτέ δεν τον είχε ξαναδεί έτσι. Γνώριζε πολύ καλά ότι η αποκάλυψη της αλήθειας θα επέφερε τέτοια αποτελέσματα, αλλά η αντίδρασή του ξεπερνούσε κάθε εικασία της. Σχεδόν έμοιαζε με την δική της όταν, μεθυσμένη από προδοσία και πάθος για εκδίκηση, κατέστρεψε για πάντα τις ζωές τους. _

"_Να μου πεις τι; Με πόση ευχαρίστηση σκότωσες την αδερφή μου και τον πατέρα μου μπροστά στα μάτια μου;! Να μου διηγηθείς πόσο απολάμβανες το θέαμα ενός μικρού παιδιού να σπαράζει από πόνο και φόβο, μόνο και μόνο επειδή σου είπε ένα ψέμα για να μην ζηλέψεις;! Φτάνει! Εξαιτίας σου πέρασα το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της ζωής μου χωρίς οικογένεια και αναμνήσεις. Εσύ, εσύ, _**_εσύ_**_ φταις για όλα!" φώναξε ο Kohta σε στάδιο παράνοιας._

"_Σε παρακαλώ... θέλω απλώς να—" του δήλωσε η Lucy με λυγμούς, μα το αγόρι πρόλαβε να τη διακόψει._

"_Δεν ενδιαφέρομαι καθόλου για τις ανόητες δικαιολογίες σου. Σκότωσες την οικογένειά μου και δεν μπορείς να κάνεις κάτι για να το αλλάξεις. Με καταδίκασες να υποφέρω αιώνια, αφού κάθε φορά που θα κλείνω τα μάτια θα αναγκάζομαι να ξαναζώ τη στιγμή που έκοψες το νήμα της ζωής αυτών των ανθρώπων με τον πιο οικτρό τρόπο και βύθισες τη δική μου για πάντα στο σκοτάδι" αντέκρουσε ο νεαρός με μια υποψία απέχθειας στη φωνή του._

_Η Lucy κατάλαβε τη ματαιότητα του να προσπαθεί να ηρεμήσει τον Kohta και να του εξηγήσει πώς τα πράγματα οδήγησαν στη φριχτή αυτή τραγωδία. Δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα πλέον. Έτσι έμεινε να στέκει εκεί, μετανιωμένη για όσα είχε πράξει και απερίγραπτα απογοητευμένη που δεν είχε τη δύναμη να πείσει τον Kohta γι' αυτό. Άλλο ένα δάκρυ απέδρασε από τις φυλακές των αιματόχροων ματιών της και έγλειψε αργά το μάγουλο και έπειτα τα χείλη της._

Και θα πνίγει τα όνειρά του στη χαρά σου

θα πουλάει απ' τη ζωή φτάνει να σέρνεται κοντά σου

κι αν ναι θα τον φοβίζει η μοναξιά

και ο χρόνος θα περνάει αργά και συνέχεια θα πονάει.

_Περίπου δύο ώρες είχαν περάσει από την εξομολόγηση της Lucy για το μοιραίο συμβάν στο φεστιβάλ και την εξωφρενική αντίδραση του Kohta. Στο χρονικό διάστημα που μεσολαβούσε, έμειναν κι οι δύο μέσα στο αποπνικτικό δωμάτιο που είχαν λάβει τόπο τα προαναφερθέντα γεγονότα, χωρίς όμως κανένας να έχει το ψυχικό σθένος να κοιτάξει τον άλλο στα μάτια ή να τολμήσει να εγκαταλείψει το χώρο. _

_Την παγερή σιωπή που βασίλευε στην ατμόσφαιρα και έκανε ακόμα πιο άβολη την κατάσταση, ήρθε να σπάσει ένα γέλιο. Ένα γέλιο που προερχόταν από τον Kohta. Ένα γέλιο γεμάτο απαξίωση, μίσος, απόγνωση και λοιπά συναισθήματα που αντί να ζεσταίνουν την καρδιά, την μετατρέπουν σε μια κρύα και κενή ύπαρξη. Η Lucy φοβήθηκε και έκανε λίγα βήματα πίσω. Ήταν σαν ο νους του να είχε χάσει τη μάχη με την παραφροσύνη, η οποία τον κατέκτησε και εκδηλωνόταν πλέον έμπρακτα. _

"_Δεν είναι αστείο, Lucy, που ενώ εγώ σε έβγαλα από τη μοναξιά σου, εσύ με οδήγησες κατευθείαν σ' αυτή;" είπε σαρκαστικά. "Τραγική ειρωνεία, δε συμφωνείς;"_

_Το βλέμμα του ήταν σαρδόνιο και διαπεραστικό. Το κορίτσι, με το που το ένιωσε να διασταυρώνεται με το δικό της, αμέσως κοίταξε στο πάτωμα τη μικρή λιμνούλα που είχαν δημιουργήσει τα δάκρυά της. _

"_Kohta, λυπάμαι…" ψέλλισε._

"_Μόνο που το θυμήθηκες λίγο αργά. Άλλωστε, Lucy, ποιον προσπαθείς να κοροϊδέψεις; Πλάσματα σαν κι εσένα δεν έχουν αισθήματα και συνεπώς δεν μπορούν να μετανιώσουν για κάτι που προκάλεσε δυστυχία σε άλλους. Γιατί οι δολοφόνοι είναι τέρατα που τρέφουν μίσος για τους υπόλοιπους ανθρώπους και εντρυφούν στο να τους παίρνουν τη ζωή σαν αντάλλαγμα. Κι εσύ δε διαφέρεις σε τίποτα από αυτούς" o Kohta έκανε μια μικρή παύση. "Αν κάποιος έπρεπε να πεθάνει εκείνη τη βραδιά, είσαι εσύ και όχι οι αθώοι που βρέθηκαν στο έλεος σου. Δεν αξίζεις να ζεις" συνέχισε._

_Με αυτά τα τελευταία του λόγια -τα οποία είχε προφέρει με αρκετή πίκρα, σαν να λυπόταν για ό,τι έλεγε-, ο Kohta έφυγε από το δωμάτιο. Η Lucy τον κοιτούσε σαστισμένη. Το αγόρι που τόσο απλόχερα της είχε προσφέρει τη φιλία του κάποτε, τώρα αξίωνε το θάνατό της._

_Μην έχοντας λόγο να παραμένει στο σπίτι, το κορίτσι βγήκε έξω στη βροχή, κυνηγημένο από τις Ερινύες και τους λοιπούς δαίμονες που στοίχειωναν την καρδιά και την ψυχή του. _

Μα ποτέ δε μ' ένοιαξαν τα λόγια ξωτικό

κρατούσα μέσα μου για χρόνια ένα θαμμένο μυστικό

και μπορεί όταν θα σε δω αν ταιριάξει να σου πω

για ποιο λόγο εγώ ψάχνω τόσα χρόνια να σε βρω.

Η κοπέλα με τα ρόδινα μάτια χάιδεψε τα χέρια της για ακόμη μια φορά, μήπως η τριβή της προσέφερε λίγη ζεστασιά. Δε σημειώθηκε καμία επιτυχία ωστόσο, καθώς αυτό που χρειαζόταν εκείνη τη στιγμή δεν ήταν τίποτε άλλο παρά μια αγκαλιά. Μια αγκαλιά από το μόνο άτομο που κατάφερε για λίγες στιγμές να την κάνει νιώσει _άνθρωπος. _

"Kohta…" ψιθύρισε.

Και ακολουθώ το αίμα που τρέχει απ' τις πληγές σου

χωρίς ποτέ να ζητιανεύω λίγο απ' τις χαρές σου

χωρίς να θέλω να χαρώ κάτι κλεμμένο

ίσως μπορεί εγώ να ξέρω γιατί τρέχεις λαβωμένο.

"Lucy!" φώναξε με όλη του τη δύναμη το αγόρι. "Που είσαι;!"

Ύστερα, έπεσε στα γόνατα με τα χέρια του να καλύπτουν σχεδόν ολοκληρωτικά το πρόσωπό του. Άρχισε να δακρύζει με τα δόντια σφιγμένα για να μην ουρλιάξει ακόμη πιο ηχηρά το όνομά της και το πόσο πολύ την ήθελε δίπλα του τη στιγμή εκείνη.

Είχε μετανιώσει για τον τρόπο που της φέρθηκε νωρίτερα. Αφενός ήταν απόλυτα δικαιολογημένος αφού οι πράξεις της Lucy προκάλεσαν αυτή την τραγωδία που κόστισε τη ζωή των δύο πιο αγαπημένων του ανθρώπων, μα αφετέρου δεν της είχε αφήσει κανένα περιθώριο υπεράσπισης του εαυτού της και εκδήλωσης των συναισθημάτων της.

Για ακόμη μια φορά όμως, δεν άφησε τον εαυτό του να αποσυρθεί από την αποστολή του να βρει το μελαγχολικό κορίτσι και σηκώθηκε μαζεύοντας όλο το κουράγιο που του είχε απομείνει με σκοπό να βρει το μονοπάτι που οδηγούσε σ' αυτή.

"Kaede… Συγνώμη… Σ' αγαπώ" ψιθύρισε στον εαυτό του με την ελπίδα πως τα λόγια του θα συναντούσαν κάποια στιγμή τ' αστέρια και θα μετέφεραν το μήνυμά τους στην κοπέλα που τώρα βρισκόταν μόνη σ' ένα ακάθαρτο στενό και θα της κρατούσαν για πάντα συντροφιά.

Και σκεπάζω τις σταγόνες απ' το αίμα σου καλά

αν σε βρούνε πληγωμένο για' μένα θα' ναι αργά

ποτέ δε θα μπορέσω εγώ τα μάτια σου να δω

και θα χαθώ χωρίς να ξέρω αν αγαπώ.

Η Lucy άρχισε να θυμάται τη σχέση της με τον Kohta από το ξεκίνημά της . Είχαν συμβεί τόσα πολλά ενδιάμεσα που θα 'λεγε κανείς πως η μνήμη της είχε σβήσει αυτή την ανάμνηση προ πολλού. Αλλά αυτό δεν ήταν αλήθεια. Ό,τι και να γινόταν, η ίδια είχε ορκιστεί πως δε θα ξεχνούσε ποτέ τη στιγμή που αντίκρισε για πρώτη φορά τα μάτια του αγοριού.

Ήταν η μέρα που το φρικιαστικό φονικό της ένστικτο εκδηλώθηκε πάνω στα παιδιά που δολοφόνησαν το μόνο πλάσμα που την πλησίασε μέχρι τότε. Τα σαδιστικά τους παιχνίδια τα οδήγησαν στο θάνατο και τη Lucy στο μονοπάτι της ανεξέλεγκτης σφαγής. Δεν μπορούσε πλέον να δέχεται τις απάνθρωπες συμπεριφορές των γύρω της λόγω της διαφορετικότητάς της. Δεν είχε τη δύναμη να συνεχίσει να προσποιείται πως κάποια μέρα θα την αποδέχονταν.

Ωστόσο, ο Kohta δεν είχε την ίδια αντίδραση με τους υπόλοιπους ανθρώπους που την συναντούσαν. Αντί να φοβηθεί και να τη χλευάσει, έδειξε ενδιαφέρον για τη Lucy. Τα δύο κοκάλινα εξογκώματα του κεφαλιού της του τράβηξαν την προσοχή μ' ένα τρόπο διαφορετικό από τους άλλους. Το αφοπλιστικό του χαμόγελο, έκανε το κορίτσι να τον εμπιστευτεί. Όχι τυφλά βέβαια, αλλά κάτι μέσα της τής έλεγε πως δεν ήταν κάποιος επικίνδυνος και διπρόσωπος.

Η φιλία της με τον Kohta έκανε τη Lucy να δει τον κόσμο διαφορετικά για λίγο. Ο μπλε σκούφος που της χάρισε έκανε καλή δουλειά στο να κρύβει το απαίσιο σωματικό χαρακτηριστικό της που την έκανε να μοιάζει με τέρας. Τον ευχαρίστησε γι' αυτό, μα το μεγαλύτερο δώρο που της έκανε δεν ήταν ένα κομμάτι υφάσματος που έκρυβε την πραγματική, φριχτή της ταυτότητα. Για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της ένας άνθρωπος της πρόσφερε αγάπη και τρυφερότητα αγνοώντας την ιδιαιτερότητά της.

Το συναίσθημα που είχε γεννηθεί μέσα της την πρώτη μέρα που γνωρίστηκαν άρχισε να μεγαλώνει όσο περισσότερο τον γνώριζε. Η Lucy δεν μπορούσε να ερμηνεύσει την αλλαγή μέσα της. Γιατί εκείνο το αγόρι αποφάσισε να γίνει φίλος της και να την βοηθήσει ενώ θα μπορούσε κάλλιστα να μη της δώσει καμία σημασία και να την περιγελάσει όπως όλοι οι άλλοι; Πραγματικά, δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει. Ίσως όμως, αυτό ήταν που την έκανε να δεθεί όλο και πιο πολύ μαζί του. Ένα αόρατο πέπλο εμπιστοσύνης στη μοίρα που τους έφερε κοντά.

Έκλεβα λιγάκι από τις ψεύτικες ρε τις χαρές σου

-σ' έχει προδώσει το αίμα που κυλάει ξωτικό.-

Μέσα μου κρατούσα ένα θαμμένο χρόνια μυστικό

-και εγώ σ' ακούω παντού, μη φοβάσαι είμαι εδώ.-

Ο Kohta ένιωθε απερίγραπτα μπερδεμένος λόγω των γεγονότων που είχαν προκύψει κατά τη διάρκεια εκείνης της μέρας. Για μια στιγμή, αναρωτήθηκε αν πραγματικά άξιζε να ψάχνει τη Lucy για να την φέρει πίσω. Σκεπτόμενος όλα αυτά, έφερε στο νου του τη συζήτηση που είχε με τη Yuuka λίγο νωρίτερα.

"_H Lucy ήταν πίσω απ' όλα;! Αποκλείεται… Γιατί να έκανε κάτι τέτοιο;" είπε η ξαδέρφη του αγοριού._

_Ο Kohta έμεινε αμίλητος για κάποιο διάστημα. Ύστερα από αρκετή ώρα, σήκωσε νωχελικά το κεφάλι του και την κοίταξε._

"_Γιατί της είπα ψέματα. Της είπα πως θα πήγαινα στο φεστιβάλ με ένα ξάδερφό μου αντί μ' εσένα και όταν ανακάλυψε την αλήθεια, ζήλεψε και ζήτησε εκδίκηση" της απάντησε._

"_Ώστε έτσι… Επειδή, λοιπόν, δεν άντεξε την απόρριψη άρχισε να σφάζει όποιον έμπαινε στο δρόμο της. Αυτή και το είδος της θα έπρεπε να εξοντώνονται από έμβρυα. Δεν είναι δίκαιο να υποφέρουν άλλοι λόγω των εγωιστικών συμπεριφορών τους" συμπέρανε η Yuuka._

"_Πως μπορείς να είσαι τόσο σκληρή;! Η Lucy μπορεί να σκότωσε όλους αυτούς τους ανθρώπους γιατί ποτέ στη ζωή της δεν είχε κανένα να είναι κοντά της. Όλοι την περιθωριοποιούσαν επειδή ήταν αλλιώτική από αυτούς. Την κορόιδευαν, την κακοποιούσαν και την περιφρονούσαν, αλλά όταν με γνώρισε πίστευε πως βρήκε κάποιον να την στηρίζει. Κι εγώ προδίδοντάς την, της απέδειξα πως όλοι οι άνθρωποι είναι έτσι και πότε κανένας δε θα την αγαπήσει ή θα την αποδεχτεί" είπε ο Kohta, μη γνωρίζοντας αν αυτά τα έλεγε για να τα ακούσει η Yuuka ή ο ίδιος._

_Το πρόσωπό του έπεσε ξανά στο έδαφος και έμεινε να συλλογίζεται για πολλή ώρα._

"_Τι έχω κάνει…;" αναφώνησε καταλαβαίνοντας τη δική του ευθύνη για την κατάσταση. _

_Σηκώθηκε αστραπιαία μετά από αυτό και κατευθύνθηκε τρέχοντας προς την πόρτα._

"_Kohta, που πας;! Δε γίνεται να νοιάζεσαι για ένα πλάσμα σαν τη Lucy! Δεν είναι λογικό! " του φώναξε η κοπέλα μήπως τον συνετίσει._

_Το αγόρι δεν απάντησε. Αγνόησε τα λόγια της ξαδέρφης του και βγήκε για να βρει τη πληγωμένη κοπέλα._

Το μυστικό μας λοιπόν το κρατάω καλά κρυμμένο

συνέχισε να τρέχεις να γυρνάς κυνηγημένο

και εγώ θα 'μαι εκεί πίσω από σένα μια βαριά αναπνοή

να μας σκεπάζει σαν ομίχλη και μπορεί

όποιος ψάχνει να σε βρει και δεν ξέρει γιατί

τα σημάδια που αφήνεις δεν θα δει, θα χαθεί

μα εγώ σε ακούω καλά, φοβισμένο μου μοιάζεις

για πρώτη φορά ξωτικό δε με τρομάζεις.

Οι ευχάριστες αναμνήσεις της Lucy σταμάτησαν μερικές ώρες πριν από την τραγωδία. Εκείνη και ο Kohta είχαν περάσει μια υπέροχη μέρα μαζί. Τα συναισθήματα που ένιωσε η καρδιά της ήταν πολύ δυνατά. Ίσως, σκέφτηκε, είχε γευτεί για λίγο ένα κομμάτι από αυτό που οι άλλοι αποκαλούσαν «ευτυχία».

_Ευτυχία_.

Τι ήταν άραγε αυτό; Η Lucy θεώρησε πως προσωπική της, έστω βραχύβια, ευτυχία ήταν η γνωριμία της με τον Kohta. Μα τελικά, πόσο διαρκεί η ευτυχία; Υπάρχει για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα και μετά εξαφανίζεται αφήνοντας υπολείμματά της στους λαβυρίνθους της μνήμης ή είναι μια παντοτινή ιδιότητα που σταματά με το τέλος της ζωής του κάθε ανθρώπου; Και την αισθανόμαστε όλοι το ίδιο έντονα, είτε έχει μεγάλη διάρκεια είτε όχι;

Η Lucy δεν μπορούσε να δώσει από μόνη της απάντηση στα ερωτήματά της. Δεν γνώριζε τι θα πει ευτυχία, ίσως εκτός από αυτή που για λίγο μοιράστηκε με τον Kohta. Οι υπόλοιπες εμπειρίες της ποτέ δεν της προκάλεσαν την αίσθηση που της δημιούργησε αυτή. Ήταν το μόνο παράδειγμα που θα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει ως αρωγό στο να βρει τις λύσεις των αινιγμάτων της, αλλά και πάλι, δεν τα κατάφερε.

Η ευτυχία που έζησε δεν ήταν αρκετή για να υποστηρίξει πως την γνωρίζει, μα ένιωθε πως ήταν πάρα πολλή για την ίδια.

Και είμαι εδώ το χέρι μου σου απλώνω

παίρνω κουράγιο και μπορώ και μετανιώνω

για όλα εκείνα που είχα πει στα βαριά δήθεν τραγούδια

που δεν μοιράστηκα κρασί με τα αγγελούδια.

Ο Kohta ήξερε πλέον. Δεν είναι μάταιο να αναζητάς κάποιον που αγαπάς, ακόμη κι αν οι πιθανότητες να τον βρεις δεν είναι ενθαρρυντικές. Δεν είχε ιδέα γιατί έψαχνε ακόμα τη Lucy, αλλά η καρδιά του τού υπαγόρευε να μην σταματήσει. Αυτή τη φορά δε θα άφηνε τη λογική να υπερνικήσει την καρδιά του, διότι προέβλεπε πως θα το μετάνιωνε αργότερα.

Ήταν αλήθεια πως αυτό που έκανε ήταν αρκετά παράδοξο, χρησιμοποιώντας την κοινή λογική. Όμως για τον Kohta, η αγάπη που έτρεφε για τη Lucy ήταν πιο δυνατή από τον πόνο που του είχε προκληθεί εξαιτίας της. Η οικογένειά του δεν θα μπορούσε να έρθει ξανά στη ζωή ό,τι κι αν αυτός έκανε και μια εκδίκηση ως αντίποινα μιας άλλης δε θα είχε καλή κατάληξη.

Δεν ήταν σίγουρος, βέβαια, για το μέλλον που τους περίμενε. Η κατάσταση, ειδικά τον πρώτο καιρό, μελλόταν πολύ τεταμένη. Οι ενοχές και η πίκρα θα ήταν τα κύρια συστατικά της σχέσης τους, τα οποία θα προσπαθούσαν και οι δύο να ξεπεράσουν με το πέρασμα του χρόνου, αλλά τα αποτελέσματα ήταν και πάλι αμφίβολα. Ποτέ δε θα μπορούσαν να νιώσουν εκατό τοις εκατό πλήρεις, μα μακριά ο ένας από τον άλλο θα ένιωθαν ακόμη πιο κενοί.

Άλλωστε αυτό δεν είναι ένα πλεονέκτημα της αγάπης; Να σε βοηθάει και να σε κάνει να θέλεις να γίνεις καλύτερος όταν πιστεύεις πως δεν μπορείς να σωθείς.

Τώρα μπορώ να σου πω όταν θα σε δω

πως μες τα μάτια σου εγώ ψάχνω καιρό

λίγη απ' τη φωτιά, λίγο από το παραμύθι

και λίγο αγάπη να με σώσει από τη λήθη.

"_Αν κάποιος έπρεπε να πεθάνει εκείνη τη βραδιά, είσαι εσύ και όχι οι αθώοι που βρέθηκαν στο έλεος σου. Δεν αξίζεις να ζεις"._

Η φράση αυτή αντηχούσε μέσα στο μυαλό της Lucy. Πίστευε πως ο Kohta τη μισούσε, καθώς είχε κάθε δίκιο για να το κάνει. Ήταν αβάσταχτο για εκείνη. Μπορούσε να αντέξει το μίσος όλων των άλλων ανθρώπων, όμως το να την απεχθάνεται τόσο έντονα το αγόρι που την έκανε να γνωρίσει για πρώτη φορά την αγάπη ήταν πάνω από τις δυνάμεις της.

Ύστερα, σκέφτηκε βαθύτερα το νόημα των λέξεων του. Ο θάνατος ήταν κάτι στο οποίο η Lucy ήταν συνηθισμένη. Είχε ήδη σκοτώσει εκατοντάδες ανθρώπους. Είχε αποκτήσει ανοσία στον τρόμο που προκαλεί η ιδέα του θανάτου και έτσι δε φοβόταν να πεθάνει η ίδια. Εξάλλου, δεν είχε πλέον λόγο να ζει. Ο πιο σημαντικός άνθρωπος στη ζωή της τής είχε δηλώσει πως η ύπαρξη της ήταν μάταιη, ενώ ήταν άδικο που αυτή ακόμα ζούσε τη στιγμή που τόσοι άνθρωποι –στην πλειοψηφία αθώοι- ήταν νεκροί εξαιτίας της.

Ο θάνατος για τη Lucy θα ήταν ένα είδος εξαγνισμού. Θα πλήρωνε για όλους τους φόνους που είχε διαπράξει και θα φρόντιζε να μην κάνει άλλους. Αυτή θα ήταν η τιμωρία της για ό,τι είχε κάνει. Η αυτοκτονία έμοιαζε πλέον δελεαστική.

Η Lucy κοίταξε γύρω της. Λίγο πιο πέρα βρίσκονταν μερικά σπασμένα μπουκάλια από κρασί. Πήρε ένα στα χέρια της και το περιεργάστηκε για πολλή ώρα.

Δε δείλιαζε να αυτοκτονήσει. Η καρδία της όμως χτυπούσε τόσο δυνατά, που ήταν σαν να την προειδοποιούσε να μην το κάνει. Κατά βάθος, δεν το ήθελε ούτε εκείνη, αλλά δεν είχε άλλα περιθώρια.

Κράτησε το σπασμένο μπουκάλι στο αριστερό της χέρι και το έφερε κοντά στον καρπό του δεξιού. Το γυαλί άρχισε να διαπερνά τη σάρκα της και κόκκινα δάκρυα ξεπρόβαλλαν από μέσα της. Κάπως έτσι έπρεπε να ένιωθαν τα θύματά της, σκέφτηκε. Η αιχμηρή επιφάνεια συνέχισε την επώδυνη πορεία της. Το κορίτσι έβγαλε μια κραυγή πόνου όταν αισθάνθηκε τις φλέβες της να κόβονται.

Γι' αυτό θάψε όλες τις ψεύτικες χαρές σου

έχω σκεπάσει όλο το αίμα απ' τις πληγές σου

βάλε όλα τα άστρα του ουρανού για νυφικό

και έλα μαζί μου λαβωμένο ξωτικό.

Η σπαραξικάρδια κραυγή της Lucy αντήχησε στο στενό και έφτασε στα αυτιά του Kohta. Το αγόρι χάρηκε που επιτέλους φάνηκε να βρήκε την κοπέλα, αλλά φοβόταν πως το θέαμα που θα αντίκριζε θα ήταν δυσάρεστο.

Η εικασία του επαληθεύτηκε όταν φτάνοντας κοντά της, ένα ρυάκι αίματος την περιτριγύριζε. Η Lucy έμοιαζε μισοπεθαμένη. Τα μάτια της κρατιόνταν με δυσκολία ανοιχτά και η έκφρασή της ήταν παραμορφωμένη. Η καρδιά του αγοριού έσπασε σε χιλιάδες κομμάτια. Αμέσως ανακάλεσε τα λόγια που πάνω στην παράνοιά του είχε ξεστομίσει. Η Lucy επρόκειτο να πεθάνει μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά και ευθύνη έφερε αυτός. Ο νους του τον εγκατέλειπε.

"Kaede, άκουσέ με! Kaede, σε παρακαλώ, μην πεθάνεις! Σε χρειάζομαι…" της είπε απελπισμένα καθώς έπαιρνε το σχεδόν άψυχο σώμα της στα χέρια του.

"Kohta… Συγνώμη… Σ' ευχαριστώ… Για όλα" ψέλλισε το κορίτσι με ένα γλυκόπικρο χαμόγελο στα χείλη.

Τα μάτια της έκλεισαν μια για πάντα στην αγκαλιά του μόνου ανθρώπου που αγάπησε στη ζωή της, γεμάτα από δάκρυα που ποτέ δεν έπεσαν. Η βροχή σκέπασε το αίμα που έρεε από τους καρπούς της. Ποτέ όμως δε θα μπορούσε να σβήσει τη λάμψη των πορφυρών ήλιων του προσώπου της από τη μνήμη του αγοριού.

Έκλεβα λιγάκι από τις ψεύτικες ρε τις χαρές σου

-μοιάζει η νύχτα να κερνάει με χαρά το κακό.-

Μέσα μου κρατούσα ένα θαμμένο χρόνια μυστικό

-είσαι κοντά μου το νιώθω λαβωμένο ξωτικό.-


End file.
